The Lost Heir
This is the first story of The Five Returns. *Story 2: The Choice Of Destiny Arriks POV. *Story 3: Bloody Tears Lanna's POV. *Story 4: Into The Shadows Addis's POV. *Story 5: Bitter Sweet Mandy's POV. There might be sequels if I get lots of good ratings. If I work on them every day, they all should be done by April. Thanks! :3 ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:22, November 15, 2015 (UTC) This is through Dracen/Duskshadows POV. He's been through many trials of truths and lies, which is why he's never loved anyone before. He's afraid he will lose them, after all these memories. This is his story, this is his life... Prologue Silence. That was all the kit ever heard. He never heard the scream of his mother, the claws that silently slashed down, the blood spraying into the air. He heard nothing. But all in a matter of seconds, the warmth of his mothers body and the milk that was stuck on his muzzle vanished in an instant. He heard faint mews, as if they were far away. He could never identify who or what could have done this, but he was still in the basket, shivering in fright. An eerie voice echoed above him, and he smelled a horrid stench. One of death. "This one looks like the strongest," a deep voice bluntly growled. Suddenly, the kit was airborne as fangs gripped his scruff rather firmer then he was used to. Winds blew, trees bent in the evening moon and up and down the kit bobbed. He couldn't see anything but he could feel the temperature decreasing as his spine tingled as the coldness swept over him. "Smart kit," the voice growled, this time with amusement toned in his voice. "But believe me, your training has only begun..." A few of the followers exchanged looks and decided it was best to laugh along. Training was not on the kits mind at the moment, but he could feel white sprinkles land on his body. He squirmed, trying to find the warmth he had only minutes later but he felt like freezing as his feet touched the blanket of snow. He wanted milk. He wanted warmth.. "You two meet us back at camp. Bone, stay with me and entertain the kit." Bone must have smirked, for he nudged the kit roughly towards the leader. "You may stay with me kit, if you survive this," the leader snarled. The kit felt a chill run up his spine and he let out a squeak. "We start now. GO!" The kit felt a claw slice into his shoulder and he let out a wail. The leader simply snarled and waited. Finally, the kit defended himself as the leader slowly batted at the kits shoulder. "Hmm. He's seems to know defensive moves," the cat, Bone meowed. "Shut up Bone. He is my son, now get your sorry tail back to camp before I bite it off!" The leader bared his teeth, and snatching up the kit, headed towards the frozen lake. Placing the kit on the ice, he pushed the kit into the middle. By this time, the kit had been peeking through his eyes, not wanting to even look at the cats. "Open your eyes, kit." The leader ordered. Reluctantly, the kit obeyed, revealing his clear green eyes. "Now, grip the ice with your claws," he gruffly snorted. The kit gripped the ice perfectly, but lost his footing on the ice and slipped away. Use your claws! The kit grabbed onto it again but found himself yowling in protest. The leader had smashed into the ice, and shards of it scattered in the frothy water. "Survive the current kit!" The leader simply watched as the kit slid helplessly on the rift. He had no choice and soon found himself sliding around until the cold water hit his legs. He instantly felt numb and scrabbled back on, only to slip back completely. Coldness overwhelmed him and shock coursed through his body in waves. His paws were numb, his ears were numb. Everything was numb, and he was sinking..sinking into the lake. His eyes felt heavy and he tried to swim towards the light, making one more effort. He had failed, and now he would die. A freezing death. He felt a paw prod his shoulder and he saw the light growing closer and closer. You must swim, my son..swim towards the light..swim.. He saw the light and with a burst of energy, he was on the ice again, scrabbling on the piece with his half-frozen paws. "Well done," the voice boomed. Fangs gripped his scruff again and he was pulled out from the water, half frozen to death. "Tough swim, but you made it. I'm proud to call you my son." A rough tongue licked his body and warmth flooded in for a few seconds. "Now, let's tell your mother. But you need a name.." The kit was shaking now as the tangy air filled his lungs and throat. I don't want a name, I want milk! He pleaded silently, his vision failing as he hung limply. "Don't die yet, kit. I need to name you." A chuckle muffled by the leader escaped. "Dracen." The kit was almost unconscious but he heard the name and felt pride. I have a name! "Your Dracen. I'm your father, Scourge, and you will serve me your entire life. Now, let's meet your family, shall we kit?" Scourge lifted his kit proudly when he entered the camp. He set Dracen down and cleared his throat, pride erupting. The cats gathered as they saw the soggy kit and smirked and laughed. "First one to survive in weeks," a cat laughed. Scourge hushed them, and announced in his booming voice. "Let us welcome Dracen, my new son!" Chapter 1 "Flip! Agh, Dracen, you dimwit!" Scourge let out a snarl as his son was on the floor, coughing. "What did I tell you?!" Scourge grabbed Dracen and hauled him up sharply. "You didn't flip you idiot! I didn't say to attack, did I?!" Scourge winced as a bloody wound opened on his leg. "Now, look what you've done!" Dracen lifted his head and panted. He had been training like this for moons, and now he had done something wrong that he had practiced. He knew his fathers rage would make him march to his den, where blood stained the walls. Then he would lash out and.. "DRACEN!" Dracen was interrupted in his thoughts and found himself in his fathers shadow. Deep inside, he was truly afraid. But, he stood up and met his fathers gaze steadily. He was nothing like his father, and he wasn't even an apprentice yet, and his littermates were small then him. Scourge lashed his tail, his dog studded collar jingled as his body was trembling with rage. "I picked you out because you were the strongest of your litter," he sneered angrily. "Don't make me wrong. Now do it, AGAIN!" Of course! Dracen would always come home bloody and bruised, and this lesson wasn't going well. "But I-" Dracen felt a jolt of pain and realized his father had nicked his ear with a vicious blow. Instantly, he ducked a swipe and dived towards his father, claws unsheathed. He felt his claws sink into his fathers shoulders but then he was suddenly thrown off like a fly and landed on the spiky grass. Of course his father snarled for him to get up but this time, Dracen didn't move. "Get up. NOW!" Scourge narrowed his eyes as the moon rised to meet the stars. He whipped his claws around and Dracen felt a horrible stench of blood leak across his eye. Wailing in protest, the young kit stumbled onto a rotten log and tried to blink. "Remember me by that, Dracen. If your really strong, find your way back to camp." Scourge smirked, leapt into the bushes and disappeared. Dracen winced at his wounds. They stung like fire but he had to get to camp. Leviathan would clean him up, ask him what happened and would lick his wounds. Another part of him decided to run away from all this torture, knowing his family wouldn't probably care. But he knew Scourge would hunt him down like prey, and kill his son. Dracen was foolish to make the pledge but he was truly afraid of his father, so he chose life instead. A servants life, Dracen thought bitterly. Polls How do you like it so far? This is really really good! NEED.TO.READ.MORE!!! Erm. Cool I guess.. What's this even say?! Questions? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions By Dusk